


Хочу, хочу учиться!

by Sovenok, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: “Мамы, я хочу учиться!”, или Генри захотел учиться у Голда магии.Маленькая флаффная зарисовка.
Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177859
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Хочу, хочу учиться!

— Мамы, вы не понимаете! — Генри ходил по комнате из угла в угол, напротив него в креслах сидели приемная и родная мамы. — Я хочу учиться! У деда!

Как объяснить родительницам, которые не только не знают толком его дедушку, но даже и не хотят знать?! Нет, Генри понимал, что его увлеченность знаниями и проснувшийся магический дар оказались неожиданностью что для Регины, что для Эммы. Но если родная мама ничем помочь не могла — ее магия была слишком специфична, — то приемная вполне представляла, чему и как надо учить сына. Вот только ее собственная предубежденность, проснувшаяся так не вовремя, да еще и подогреваемая мамой Эммой, не позволяла учить сына тому, что он так хотел узнать. Зато дедушка... Дедушка Румпель не только обрадовался, что у внука пробудился дар, но и со всей серьезностью объявил, что берет Генри в ученики. «Если дар есть, его надо развивать!»

И вот, когда он уже собрался отправиться на первый урок, мамы... Его не отпускали! А мама Регина даже наколдовала барьер, который не пропускал Генри за пределы дома!

— Мама, — Генри посмотрел на Регину, — ты ведь знаешь, что дар надо использовать, что надо учиться им владеть! — несмотря на то, что Генри считал себя достаточно взрослым, сейчас ему хотелось провалиться в детство и, как некоторые знакомые ему дети, устроить банальнейшую истерику. Но он знал, что мамы не только не оценят подобного поведения, но вполне могут обернуть истерику против него самого. Он даже на мгновение представил, как мама Эмма ехидно улыбается и говорит: «А не рановато ли тебе, сынок, магией заниматься, раз сопли распускаешь?»

Поэтому Генри ходил туда-сюда по гостинной и пытался придумать достаточно веские аргументы в пользу учебы у дедушки.

— Я хочу учиться. Развивать свой дар, — Генри остановился и посмотрел прямо на мам. Регина сидела, чуть прикрыв глаза рукой, а Эмма, казалось, наблюдала за интереснейшим представлением. — Я знаю, что дедушка не слишком хороший волшебник, — мальчик голосом выделил слово «хороший», — но он сильный маг. Я хочу стать сильным. И он говорит, что дар позволит мне стать сильным, но для этого... 

— Надо учиться... — Регина вздохнула и посмотрела на сына. — Знакомая песня, и кое в чем твой дед прав. Ну, подруга по несчастью, — она обернулась к Эмме, — что думаешь? Наш сын должен учиться, и с этим трудно поспорить, но — Румпель?!

Слишком многое связывало сидевших здесь сейчас женщин с этим неоднозначным для всех магом.

— А ты сама сможешь его выучить? — Эмма усмехнулась, глядя на бывшую соперницу за сердце сына. — Ты сильная колдунья, но если Голд прав, а сомневаться в этом трудно, особенно в свете открывшихся фактов, то вариантов у нас нет. Генри нужно учиться. И учиться у Голда. — Эмма на секунду замолчала, а потом продолжила: — Как бы мне этого ни не хотелось. Регина, снимай барьер, пусть идет учиться, раз дедушка настаивает, а мы с тобой посидим…

Регина не менее тяжело посмотрела на Генри и кивнула в сторону двери.

— Иди и учись, малыш! Но уроки я буду проверять со всей строгостью!

Генри облегченно вздохнул, подошел сначала к маме Эмме, потом к маме Регине, поочередно поцеловав их в щеку, и побежал к дедушке на первый урок магии.

— Пойдем. — Эмма поднялась и направилась в сторону кабинета. — Я знаю, что у тебя есть замечательное вино. Надо же порадоваться за нашего сына: через n-дцать лет он станет сильным магом!

— Сильнейшим, Эмма, сильнейшим, или его деду не поздоровится! — Регина тоже поднялась. — И да, у меня вполне есть достойное этого события вино!

***

— Генри, — Регина открыла дверь, впуская в дом сына.

Генри за прошедшие десять лет вырос, вытянулся и стал очень красивым парнем, да и маг из него вышел, как и когда-то сказала сама Регина, сильнейший. Румпельштильцхен, хоть и строит до сих пор из себя непойми кого, оказался достойным учителем. И нет, в отличие от учебы самой Регины, для внука учеба пошла совершенно по другому пути.

— Мама! — Генри обнял мать, приподнял и закружил. — Я так рад вернуться. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда рада видеть тебя дома! — разулыбалась Регина. Улыбка и радость вернувшегося сына оказались заразительными.

— Знаю! Отпусти меня и проходи. 

Генри так и не выпустил маму из объятий, но последовал приглашению. Регина была все такой же красивой, как и тогда, когда он отправился в мир сказок. На практику — как сказал дед. К тому же Генри был рад, что Зелина, с которой они с дедом столкнулись там, оказалась настолько глупа, что вздумала соперничать с ними двумя и до мамы, — а Генри точно знал, что эта ведьма хотела добраться до Регины, — уже не доберется никогда. Он об этом позаботился. 

— Как ты? Рассказывай? — мама порывалась принести чай, но Генри не хотел, чтобы она суетилась. — Ну же!

В голосе мамы прорезались повелительные нотки, и Генри рассмеялся. 

— Я по тебе соскучился! 

— Я тоже! Поэтому рассказывай! 

— О чем? — вполне правдоподобно состроив невинную рожицу, протянул Генри. — Это тебе стоит рассказать, как живется с Робином Гудом и моей сестричкой?

Регина смутилась. Как-то она не ожидала, что сын настолько вырастет, что будет интересоваться ее личной жизнью. 

«Посмотрим, что тебе Генри скажет!» — Эмма веселилась, когда Регина попросила ее помочь с выбором платья для небольшого свадебного торжества. Правда, на ответный кивок в сторону Крюка тоже смутилась.

— Ты же не скоро уедешь, вот и познакомишься.

Королева… А смущаться под любопытным взглядом сына получалось у нее на раз-два.

— Не скоро. И хотел бы познакомиться поближе с мужьями мам, а то мамы такие загадочные и стеснительные, что и сына со своими избранниками познакомить боятся. И да. Я в курсе, что их знаю. — Генри улыбнулся и продолжил с долей ехидства: — но не как мужей моих мам!

Генри засмеялся при виде того, как мама закатывает глаза, пусть даже на щеках у нее вспыхнул предательский румянец смущения. 

— И кстати… Торжественный ужин намечается сегодня вечером. Маму Эмму я уже пригласил.

Вечер обещал стать сложным, но… Регина была счастлива, что сын вернулся. Да и вообще жизнь складывалась так, как когда-то мечталось юной принцессе. У нее был любимый человек. Сын и дочь. Большая и дружная семья. Она просто была счастлива!


End file.
